A Breath of Release
by Divya
Summary: A young girl is on the brink of suicide. Will an adventure in Narnia change her view on life? Find out what kinds of things she's put through in... A breath of Release! Chap 6 up! Finally
1. Is life worth it?

Sabira ran. The wind whipped at her face. The rain fell hard. It streaked her features, and flattened her hair against her forehead. She struggled to keep her eyes open, the hard concrete sidewalk coming up to slap her bare feet every now and then. She was running away from home. Nothing anyone did or said would make her go back to that living hell. The home that consisted of two tent like sheets thrown over 3 wooden rods. The occupants were her and her mother... a mother that took to beating Sabira every day when she came back after her daily begging ritual. She didn't even stop to see how much money her daughter had collected. She went straight to beating her.  
  
Sabira clenched her teeth in anger but the girl kept on running, buildings blurring by, the dark clouds shaking above her, heavy with thunder and lightening. Her sharp green eyes watched the ground; the same ground she had walked over hundreds of times begging for money. Tears stung her eyes, but not as much as the rain did. Her tears of sorrow merged in with the rain that dribbled down her face.  
  
She began to shake.  
  
The young dark-haired girl was wearing hardly anything. Just a long black t- shirt and torn up shorts. She shivered from the cold, she shivered from fatigue, she shivered because she believed living was of no use. She stopped, looked out into the deserted street and wondered. Just down that road came a bridge, and under that bridge there was water. 'Deep and fast- flowing water. Water in which one could easily drown.'  
  
A crooked grin crept along her face as she trudged forward into the street, past the countless houses and stores. The sidewalk finally stopped and there loomed the bridge. It was a small wooden one, not that lengthy, but it was sturdy enough to support a few cars at a time. She felt herself sigh with relief as she moved forward and slipped her hand over the railing. She stood there looking down into the deep swirling water below. The time she had wished for, for so long had finally arrived. It would all be over in just a few seconds. No more suffering, no more pain, no more want for the Angel of Death to visit her. She would leave all those countless days of beatings behind, the days when she had starved, the days when she yearned to be like everyone else and not an outcast from society; all of them forgotten.  
  
Slowly she clambered up the railing and teetered there, staring down at the fast current below her; the usually clean water caked with bits of mud and debris. Rain poured down all around her, not a thing moved. The streets seemed deserted for it was nighttime, and no one was hardly out at this time. Lighting flashed, thunder rumbled overhead, and finally with a satisfied smile upon her lips, the girl let go.  
  
Down she fell... down, down, down, into the churning dark waters below. Her head went under, and her whole body followed suit, but she soon hit the creeping dirt below and felt herself float up again. 'No!' she thought. ' No... please don't leave me... I want to die! Please don't let me go...' The girl's head bobbed up above the water, and she looked around for something to hold onto while she held her head under water. She grabbed onto a stray log, held onto it tightly while she plunged her head deep into the water again. This time she took in a gulp of water... it tasted horrible... her lungs filled with the grotesque liquid and before she knew it she had emerged, holding her head high and coughing out water. Her eyes scanned the shore and she swam forward, coughing out water at random intervals. Her deep brown eyes filled with tears as her raw throat contracted with pain.  
  
Drowning wasn't a quick and easy way to die; she hated it. Water in her lungs... the feeling itself was foreboding. She clawed her way to the shoreline and dragged herself up the bank. A colossal forest lay before her and a replica of it lay on the other side of the river. Her eyes veered to look the way she had come. The bridge was long gone; the river had carried her into uncharted territory... for her that is. She had never been this far from her so-called 'home'. Begging was easily done in the town alone.  
  
The girl dragged herself further up the bank, her body shivered unstoppably as cold seeped in through the scarce clothing that stuck to her like paste. "Perhaps I will just die of the cold then..." It was a much better notion. Not having to breathe in gallons of water was a relieving thought. Just shut your eyes and sleep... forever. And so Sabira lay her head down upon the cold, rain sodden earth, mud covering her figure as she sprawled herself out. Her heavy eyelids tried to fight against the rain... but soon they had shut, and the shivering form of Sabira lay there, waiting for deaths merciful hand to welcome her to life after dead.  
  
But she had spoken too soon.  
  
A commanding roar resounded in the air and Sabira bolted to her feet, as unwillingly as a lazy dog caught chewing on its master's dinner. Her eyes scanned the forest and she spotted something out of the ordinary. She held her arms around herself as the rain began falling in torrents. She squinted through its massive sheet and found herself gasping in disbelief.  
  
A lion with a majestic golden mane stood just inside the safe hold of the trees. Its grandeur didn't end with its mane but carried on to the way it held itself and to its unusually generous looking eyes.  
  
Sabira felt herself fall to her knees in reverence. 'This is not an ordinary lion...' she knew this from the second she lay eyes on it.  
  
She had seen pictures of lions all over the place from the years she had forced herself to go to school. A true lion lunged at its prey and did not stand idly by as the one before her did. And neither did it look so formidable as the one before her. She watched it, with an indescribable awe. It moved forward, out of the shelter of trees and walked to her, taking slow deliberate steps as if daring her to turn tail and run.  
  
She did not budge.  
  
She figured if this lion was going to eat her then she'd let it, she was planning on dying anyway and if the lion ate her, at least she could die with the forethought of helping a lion (who somehow made it to London) by supplying her body to his nutritious needs.  
  
She sat there and soon the lion loomed above her. Fright consumed her and she shut her eyes, hoping that the lion would just throttle her and get it over with. Nothing of the such occurred. Instead she felt its warm mane tickled her face as its velvety wet nose came in touch with hers.  
  
"Come child..." the lion whispered, its warm breath washing over her face and that was when the girls eyes shot open, for she now knew this was no ordinary lion, for it had just spoke to her. "Do not lie down and die just yet, life is full of adventures you have not yet lived." Her confused brown eyes looked into his cool blue orbs of wisdom.  
  
Somehow she trusted him, and so she nodded agreement - for if this was a dream then she was in no trouble at all - and she slipped up onto his back, and held onto his golden mane – lightly though, as not to damage its beauty- and then they were off.  
  
The wind rushed against them and the dark sky seemed a blur, as did everything else. Seconds passed, then minutes, then minutes turned to hours and Sabira found herself nodding off on the back of the lion. Her eyes lids closed, and before she knew it, everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Please R/R... My first fic. ^____^  
  
('.')Luv............. Divya )  
  
BtW: All the characters belong to C.S. Lewis except for Sabira and a few others...^^ Don't sue please.... *sniff* I love Narnia.... 


	2. Aslan and Narnia

Im back children.... (random booing). Aw... you didn't miss me? =D Thanks Christi for all the awesome input! And thanks Aiddikins for the review! Oh and D'Euly thanks for your input as well. About 'water caked with mud' I was getting weird pictures with that too, but I decided I'd write that instead of 'water darkened with mud' for unknown reasons. About the rest though I have to admit that I'm really bad at describing things. Oh and about Sabira killing herself, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't want to live the life she lived. But that's just me... so neh. S'all good.  
  
And now, on with the chapter that clearly states that I've forgotten everything about Narnia (I read the series in grades 4-6: I've forgotten it all! AHHH!) The only thing I haven't forgotten is the dictum 'Narnia is a good series' :P Oh and by the way, this story takes place a little after the last battle.   
  
What castle do they live at after the last battle? I'm going to pretend its Cair Paravel. :P Please fill me in if you know the answer.

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Sabira opened her eyes lazily. She blinked at the bright glare of the sun, and then stared up at the odd looking blue sky. 'Hadn't it just been raining?' She pondered on that thought for a moment before shaking it away with annoyance. No sound from the city filled her ears, only soft birds humming and the twittering of them conversing in the trees over head. The girl sat up, her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she did so.  
  
Looking around she noticed she was in a clearing, in a very quiet wood that must be far away from where she resided. She blinked again.  
  
Far off in the distance she saw something. It was the peaking towers of a castle... it looked beautiful as the sunlight glinted off its soaring walls and gravity defying peaks. Her mouth fell open in awe and she stood up and staggered forward into the shrubbery, heading in the direction of the grand palace.  
  
As she wove her way through the wood, somewhat clumsily, she realized something was missing. 'Where's the Great lion?' He had disappeared. Sabira shook her head. 'No he mustn't have disappeared, he probably was a figment of my imagination.' Remembering the lions face, and his grandeur though, the girl realized she was wrong. 'He couldn't have been imagined, no one can imagine such a divine figure.' And as she thought those thoughts she didn't notice the amount of noise going on around her. The forest seemed to be coming alive with movement. The trees turned themselves and began to bow at one single tree in front of which Sabira stood. She stepped back, beneath that very trees' vast canopy of leaves and looked around, astonished at what she was seeing.  
  
One of the trees spoke. "Aslan... oh great Aslan, you have returned once again." Now Sabira knew the tree wasn't talking to her for she did not know it, and nor did it know her... it must've been talking to another tree, the one she stood in front of. She turned and gazed at it intrigued that it was the source of making the other trees move and talk.  
  
From behind the large oak though, stepped the lion. He stood there, a looming figure directly under an opening in the canopy above. Light sifted through the gap and played upon him, making him seem like an entity filled with splendor. Sabira smiled as she fell to her knees and turned to face him, with respect. The tree must have been talking to the lion. Since they both could talk it seemed likely. Then that meant...  
  
"Do you go by the name Aslan?" She stared into the warm eyes of the lion, as he smiled down upon her.  
  
The lion nodded, sagely. She grinned and found herself sitting cross-legged on the ground, not caring that it was dirty. She watched the trees around her shift and form into beautiful people. Wood gods and goddesses. Sabira felt that she was a child again, surrounded by fantastic things straight out of a Kingdom filled with magic. Nothing could be as great as this. The beautiful men and woman were clad with intricate vines and leaves... they were an amazing sight. But soon they changed back into their usual tree forms and Sabira found herself sighing with the content of remembering them.  
  
A trumpet blared in the distance. The sound of people marching through the trees around her filled her ears. The trees quieted down and Aslan looked deftly to Sabira and whispered, "Go..." before he turned and strode away, disappearing around a giant tree.  
  
Everything happened so fast that Sabira just sat there, somewhat dumbfounded, but pretty much conscious of what was going on around her.  
  
"My Lord, there is a woman in the positioning of those trees," an unfamiliar male voice spoke up from somewhere nearby.  
  
Sabira found herself finally look away from the spot where Aslan had just left. An empty void filled her, as she wished for him to return. Her dark eyes veered to look up into the shading of another tree and take in the sight of a knight clad in brilliant armor. His intense eyes stared down at her as he slipped off his horse. He crouched down beside her.  
  
"Do you need assistance?" He was eyeing her with curiosity, for he must have been surprised with the peculiar garb she was in, and of the fact that she was completely dirty from head to toe. Sabira felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment, and she jumped up as she decided to run away and find Aslan again. Before she could run though, more people burst in through the spaces left empty of trees. People on horses and...... she couldn't believe her eyes...... but little animals dressed beautifully and looking almost as intelligent as the humans around them. Sabira stopped as she found herself staring, completely unaware that it was rude, at a little rat that had a sword stuck to his side. He bowed to her and squeaked up, "Sir Reepicheep at your service M'Lady, what can I do for you?" Sabira found herself sink to the ground in awe. 'First the lion spoke, then the trees, and now I see animals clad in human attire, and finally a mouse that thinks he can be of assistance to me. What a day......'  
  
Sabira couldn't help herself. It was all so funny that she found herself openly laughing. She held a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound but found herself doubling over as the laughter consumed her. Tear's came to her eyes for she had not laughed so well in ages. As she wiped them away she nodded to Reepicheep. "Of course! I'm a damsel in distress, will you please help me Sir Reepicheep?" Sabira grinned at him, totally forgetting everyone else surrounding her. She knew she probably looked like a fool to them, but this was too amazing an opportunity to give away that easily. And so she watched with amusement as the mouse came over to her and lent her its paw or hand (whatever you must call it) and helped her to her feet. He then let her clasp his tiny paw, and led her forward.  
  
She passed people and animals all around, some upon horses, others on foot, but she eventually came to a man (in his twenty's), who sat respectfully upon a brilliant white steed, in the middle of the congregation and watched her with his kind eyes. He seemed somewhat startled.  
  
Repicheep led her up to him and then let her hand go before he swung himself into a deep, sweeping-the-ground type of bow. "My High-King, I discovered this lady over in the shade of those trees and she needed my assistance so I gave it to her. Whatever you wish for me to do next, I shall carry it out."  
  
When it finally sunk into Sabira that she stood before a King she didn't budge. She didn't curtsy nor did she show him respect in any way. He may be handsome as well, but she didn't find it necessary to care. 'Kings did nothing to help the poor back home... why should they do much here?' She decided that she disliked him, without even knowing what country it was that he ruled and how good of a King he was. She sniffed indignantly and then turned to watch Reepicheep -whom she'd taken to immediately after he offered his pudgy little hand to her- and waited.  
  
The King slipped down from his steed, his hair sifting in the slight wind, his clear blue eyes focusing on the mouse below him. He smiled down at him. "Yes... well, she needs some more of your assistance I'm sure, so how about you borrow someone's horse and lead her back to the castle. I'm sure Queen Lucy can help her out then."  
  
He looked up at all of the people surrounding them. "Will someone kindly donate their steed to Reepicheeps cause?" Their was a quiet murmur as people put their heads together and decided whether or not to give up their horses, but that was all shunned as the knight whom had first found Sabira stepped up with his horses rein's in his hands and bowed to  
  
the King. "Sir Khalid at your service. My steed is your steed M'lord, and if Sir Reepicheep is in need of it then he may proudly accept Evon as his own." Evon was the man's horse, and Sabira smiled at it fondly.  
  
'Khalid is quite a nice man,' She thought. 'Probably much better than the High-king.' She laughed at that thought and then found herself staring at the ground while blushing due to all the eyes that flew to her. She waited patiently for the King to finish talking.  
  
"Thank-you Khalid." The king stepped forward profoundly and took hold of the reins before presenting them to Reepicheep. "Do just with this fine steed Repicheep." Then taking a quick look to Sabira, he added, "Make sure she gets to the Cair Paravel safely."  
  
The rat nodded and saluted the King. "I will make sure of it M'lord." Then the King mounted his horse and signaled to the rest of the congregation to follow him (for some great hunt was to start). Before passing by Sabira though, he stopped while still staring right ahead, and said, "Narnia is a great place... you'll learn to appreciate it." Pausing, he added quietly. "Reepicheep will lead you to the Castle but you must put it in your own trust to get you both their safely." He looked to her again, his brilliant blue eyes taking in her face in a single glance, then his steed moved forward and so did he.  
  
Sabira found herself staring after the King, not knowing what she was feeling. She then shook her head clear of thoughts before moving back to Reepicheep who was waiting on the horse. 'How did he get up there...' Sabira pondered but then she decided that if rats can talk then they can pretty much do anything else. She clambered up after him, and then sat tight as the horse lurched forward at a slow pace, weaving itself through the forest.  
  
The encounter with the king was still fresh in her mind, as was everything else. Would this place be worth her while? She thought that it certainly seemed likely. Especially if she got to be with such adorable figures like Reepicheep.

* * *

R/R.... =D Thank ye. Sorry about the length. =(  
  
Frum, Divya 


	3. Extreme Changes

_H'okay! I'm alive! (woot!) And this story has become very peculiar but so much fun to write none-the-less. I believe it's a fun read but sadly when I think that something of mine is fun to read it usually isnt fun for someone else reading it. In other words you'll all probably hate it.But it gets better after this chapter I promise! And I just realized that 'my' Narnia goes insanely against C.S. Lewis's vision of Narnia after the last battle, but what the heck. I think the great man will forgive me for my mistakes (the biggest being that the castlethe characters are at is totally made up except for the name and Repicheep is somehow there!) Yep, other than that, I think I'm okay. But of course you're welcome to bombard me with complaints. :3_

_((By the way guys, lots of the characters aren't around… yet… er… I don't believe so. This chapter is random filler by the way.))_

_Yep, and now… on with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Extreme changes_

Sabira sat behind Repicheep and held on to him tightly as they galloped through the forest atop Evon. A smile radiated from her dirt caked face as they broke out of the forest and trotted through a fine grassed meadow.

Sabira found herself laughing again under the brilliant rays of the sun.

"Well M'lady you seem quite content," the mouse knight piped up joyfully.

Sabira buoyantly answered him. "You can bet I am!"

A moment of silence passed between them, and then suddenly…

The mouse's grip tightened on the reins of Evon. "Hold on tight!"

Sabira's smile abruptly wilted away. Repicheep's voice seemed serious.

She nodded and secured her hold around the mouse's waist. Repicheep kneed their steed and Evon went galloping rapidly across the meadow. The castle gates loomed before them, so close Sabira could feel their shadow crawl across her skin, blocking out the brilliant sunlight.

'_Swoosh'_

Sabira looked up as she heard a sound reverberate from overhead.

"What the…"

"DUCK YOUR HEAD!"

Sabira pulled herself closer to Repicheep and scrunched her eyes shut.

'_Swoooshhh'_

Something passed over head, so close that Sabira could feel the wind it brought in its wake. Opening her eyes the girl looked up daring to face the sound bearer.

Her mouth fell open in awe.

A dragon levitated in the air above her and Repicheep, it's wings beating to keep it in position. Its body was scaled in ebon and its eyes were the deepest of gold in color. Sabira found herself staring long after Evon had passed under the dragon's looming form and rushed in through the gates that had flung open for them as soon as the dragon had appeared.

"HURRY, SHUT THE GATES!"

The grand doors swung shut as the mouse, girl, and horse made their way into the courtyard situated before the castle.

The mouse hopped from his perch on Evon, and Sabira followed suit as a man quickly came by to claim the horse by its reins and lead it away.

"Repicheep? Wait!"

The mouse hurried through the crowds of people and animals that had gathered near the gates. Voices overflowing from apprehension rent the air.

**"The dragon has returned and King Peter is still out with his Hunters!"**

**"Doomed, we are! Doomed!"**

**"Oh no! What shall we tell Queen Lucy!"**

**"What if the King is captured by the fiends from the south?"**

Sabira's eyes flitted from person to animal to person again. The forms of the creatures that were upset filled her with anxiety. Her eyebrows creased, but she made note to not stop and question anyone. Instead she followed quickly behind Repicheep, trying her best to not lose sight of him.

Soon she had cleared the crowd that had formed in front of the gates.

_'There.'_

Repicheep stood beside a hedgehog clothed in Royal attire. He was talking quickly to her, and then he turned and walked towards Sabira.

"What's going o-"

Repicheep passed right by the girl as she questioned him. Her mouth was left agape as she turned towards him, utterly confused.

Letting out a growl of annoyance she began to stomp after him. Though as soon as she took her first step a small paw slid into her hand and clutched it tightly. Sabira stopped and turned to gaze at the smiling form of the hedgehog Repicheep had just spoken to.

"Sorry darling, but you shan't follow that daring Knight. He has much on his paws as of now." Turning around she calmly stated, "Follow me, dearest."

Sabira gave Repicheep one last fleeting look before following the hedgehog obediently. She at least owed her cooperation and respect to anyone the knight entrusted her to. He HAD delivered her safely to the castle, despite the kings words. Looking to the small hedgehog she realized respect and cooperation wouldn't be hard to treat her with. She seemed a fastidious little creature.

Soon they had entered the castle. Such a beautiful place Sabira had never set eyes upon before. Her gaze kept drifting to admire the chandeliers hanging over head, and the candles that lit the hallways, and the soft velvet rugs that warmed up to her feet.

"Hurry now dear, we don't want your mud trailing everywhere now do we?"

Sabira looked at the hedgehog then glanced down at her mud-caked self before nodding in consensus.

_'I **do **seem to be trailing mud everywhere.'_

Soon the pair were travelling up a wide set of stairs, and then-

"Here we are. Your chamber."

Sabira was ushered into a room on the second floor. Her eyes widened as she took in the expanse of the chamber.

"Come-again?" She squeaked to the hedgehog.

"Your room darling, for as long as you wish to stay here … this is your living space."

Sabira felt her knees buckle under her and she fell to the ground in awe.

Royal blue drapes hung over the large windows that decorated the wall straight before her. Parallel the widows on her right side was the body of a king sized bed that was clothed with similar colored sheets that had patterns of flowers and butterfly's stitched onto them.

To her left was a vast space which was rugged with a beautiful blue carpet. The walls were all adorned with tapestries of the most beautiful animals. Also on the far-left side of the room there was a tub (of a very European style), filled to the brim with water and a towel on a stand ready for use. A giant wardrobe was situated near it as well.

Sabira couldn't bring herself to believe that this was 'her' room for as long as she decided to stay. That was what the hedgehog had said, had she not?

Getting to her feet and turning to the hedgehog she muttered, "There must be a mistake… This can't be my room…"

The motherly creature looked up at Sabira and laughed joyfully. "Ah my dear, but it is not a mistake. This 'is' your room!"

Sabira gaped at her, and then slowly she began to accept the hedgehog's words. She walked towards the bed, ready to fall into its soft velvet pillows when the hedgehog grabbed her hand and tugged it tightly.

"Now, now… straight to the tub you go! You're not going to be trailing mud on this here linen! Off with your rags and into the tub!" Sabira found herself being ushered to the side of the tub where she was stripped of her clothing and forced in.

The water was so warm, and the soap bubbles smelt so nice, that the girl succumbed to the bath and dipped herself in willingly. Sabira could feel the mud that had piled up on her skin melt away, and the disgusting odor she had carried with her dissipate as it was replaced by one that smelt of lilacs. Dunking her head into the tub of water she re-emerged only to find that the room door had opened and a group of forest animals dressed in dainty skirts were making their way toward her. All of them chirped happily (not literally) to each other and then bowed when they each reached the hedgehog.

"How shall we be of assistance Mistress Ether?"

The hedgehog smiled and pointed to Sabira. "Clean her up and bring her in presentable attire to the chambers of Queen Lucy." Making her way to the door she added, "That will be all, until tonight…"

Sabira's eyebrows rose at the last comment. 'Until tonight? What was that supposed to mean?'

All the forest animals (who seemed to be young teenage females) giddily crowded around the tub that Sabira sat in. One of them grabbed a brush and began scrubbing dirt from her body; another began mixing a fine smelling liquid into her hair. 3 others ran to the wardrobe and swung it open. Laughing they pulled out beautiful dresses and lined the bed with them, all the while giggling about which one would look best on Sabira.

"They're Queen Lucy's so they're all bound to look good!"

"But Fiona... we can only choose one!"

"Aww, why not all of them?"

"Fiona…"

"Oh. Well than, that one!"

Sabira couldn't see what one the chipmunk Fiona pointed at, for a new arm reached down and began scrubbing at her face, blocking her view completely.

"Needs a haircut this one does." A bunch of heads nodded, and soon Sabira found herself being ushered out of the tub, all spick-and-span. A towel was wrapped around her body and her head, and then she found herself being pulled towards a mirror, before which sat a chair. Multiple hands pushed her onto the furnished seat and the towel that had been around her head was unfurled.

Her hair splattered itself over her face and soon she found her long locks being held up by delicate hands accompanied by scissors.

'_Snip, snip, snip.'_

"Away with split ends! Hehe… that's how Queen Lucy always says it!"

A bunch of the animals giggled, and the ones over by the bed proclaimed, "We've found the perfect dress! Except… it's got to be saved for tonight!"

A bunch of mumbling followed, and then, "She can wear this blue satin gown now! It's one of the Queen's favorites!"

Sabira found herself way too overwhelmed to crane her neck to see over the bodies that crowded around her to view her new dress.

Never had she ever imagined that there'd come a day when she'd be pampered like this. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she forced them to go away. This was way too great a thing to be ruined by crying. She still couldn't believe where Aslan had brought her. This world… it was amazing.

"Thank you Aslan," she whispered under her breath as the length of her smile threatened to exceed its limits.

* * *

_Dun dun dun dunnn… WTF mates? Vere iz ze actzion? Ze suspense? Vere?_

_Hehe… uhm… a couple chapters down? YES I HAVE THEM WRITTEN. Fuggin soo much fun. Erm, why am I so immature now? Was I ever mature? Wait… vat is ze queztion? Uhm, I'll shut up now._

_Im hoping this chapter didn't scare people away. It's just a mild filler. I don't wanna throw too much at who ever may be reading this, so yeah. Neway. R/R!_

_(And after a review or two I'll throw up the next chapter! the chapter after the next one is fuggin so cool!)_

_Frum,  
Divya_

By the way, someone wanna enlighten me on the differences between the words **than **and **then**? --'


	4. New Friends

Thanks mucho for the reviews guys! Hopefully I used _than_ and _then_ properly in this chapter. heh. -- Yep anyways this is another long, yet not so boring when you get into it, chapter. Okay I lied. Maybe its not that great. But next chapter we have a ball and its going to be hella fun. Oh and you might wanna check out the Peter - Sabira hints goin on in this chapter. :)

So stay tuned! And R/R

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_New Friends_

10 minutes later Sabira found herself standing before a mirror in a beautiful satin blue gown with white embroidery. It was like a sundress, and it came down to her ankles, but it was sleeve-less. Upon her feet were soft white slippers, and pulling up her now nicely trimmed hair was a white ribbon. No jewelry adorned her figure, but she didn't need any to feel anymore beautiful. She found herself smiling into a mirror for the first time, enjoying the fact that she wasn't horribly dirty and homeless looking.

Turning to her little helpers that had crowded around behind her, she gave a warm thank-you.

And then, all of them waved good-bye and left her room. All that is except Fiona the chipmunk who came to her and held out her paw.

"I will be leading you to the Queen's chambers. She has requested to see you."

Sabira nodded, slipped her hand into Fiona's paw and followed behind her.

They made their way through the hallway on the second floor and went up another flight of stairs.

This hallway was incredibly beautiful. The walls were filled with tapestries that seemed to tell the story of 4 children. Cool colors radiated off the roof and flooring, and the doorways they passed seemed to have designs incrusted with goldon them.

Soon the pair stood before two grand doors on the left side of the hallway. Straight down the hall was a pair of doors that was even bigger then the ones that they stood before now. The room down the hall even had its own pair of guards.

_Shouldn't we be going to that room?_ Sabira thought_. A King and Queen usually share the biggest bedroom, right?_

As Sabira pondered on why Queen Lucy and King Peter didn't share a bedroom, the chipmunk beside her rapped on the doorway to Lucy's bedroom.

"My Queen, I've brought you our guest."

The doors swung open and Sabira found herself looking into one of the most beautiful faces ever to have adorned a woman's shoulders. The girl found herself bowing despite herself, while the chipmunk curtseyed beside her. The Queen stood smiling down at both of them. She then laughed, a tinkling sort of sound, before putting out her hand for Sabira to take hold of. The girl looked up and did as bid.

Lucy gently pulled her into her room, and then said over her shoulder to Fiona, "Thank-you for bringing her, my dearest friend. I do believe there are a few treats down in the kitchens set up for those of you who helped out our guest. Go and enjoy yourself."

Fiona beamed up at the Queen, and muttered a quick farewell to Sabira before shutting the doors behind herself and rushing downstairs to the kitchens.

Sabira found herself admiring the room that was the Queens. This chamber was even more beautiful than her own. Pink and white curtains were pulled away from the windows, letting the light of the sun illuminate the room. Everything that Sabira set her eyes on was either a pearly white in color or a soft shade of pink.

Queen Lucy's eyes followed Sabira's as she gazed down the length of the room.

"It is quite big, no? Far too big for my liking I must say."

Sabira looked at the Queen, and nodded. Lucy then waved towards a small table set up beside the window that over looked the courtyard. It had two small chairs set up beside it.

The Queen walked over and sat down on one of the seats. She motioned for Sabira to join her. The girl followed through with Lucy's request. As soon as she had seated herself, she found herself staring at the Queen as she poured tea for the both of them.

She accepted the cup graciously as it was handed to her. She then watched the Queen take a sip, and did accordingly. She hadn't tasted tea before, so Sabira found herself taking a gulp instead of a sip.

"Agh!" Sabira dropped the cup as the hot liquidseared her tongue with heat. "Oh my gosh! Sorry!"

Sabira bent down to try and attempt to clean up the liquid that now dampened the rug. "Do you have any spare tissues?"

No response came, so Sabira brought her head back up to stare at the queen. Lucy had put her cup down and was giggling insanely, except it was so quiet that Sabira hadn't noticed.

The girl's eyes widened, and then Sabira found herself laughing out loud at her own stupidity. Soon, the queen and Sabira were both laughing openly.

A few minutes passed and finally the two calmed down. Sabira's face was red with mirth, and Lucy had to sit back and fan herself with her hands in order to cool off.

"I don't believe I've laughed that hard in ages," Lucy said to Sabira.

Sabira sighed and then added a quiet, "I don't think I have either."

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "Well now to the reason why you're sitting before me. I brought you here to tell me about yourself and well, how you came to be in Narnia. Do you wish to share it with me?"

Sabira nodded, but then her eyesight flitted to where her spilt teacup lay.

"Don't worry about that. We can clean it up later. But now, please share your journey with me."

Sabira's hands came to rest in her lap, which was dotted with tea stains. "Uhm… okay. Well…"

Sabira shut her eyes and thought back to before she had come to Narnia. "I was kinda, uhm… I was a homeless person, and I lived in London, with my mother that is, and well, there came a day when I just realised life wasn't worth it. Having to beg for food, and having a stubborn mother that wouldn't take help from others when they offered us a shelter to live in…. I just seemed to have had enough with life. So -"

Sabira looked up at Lucy to see what her reaction was. The queen had her elbows propped up on the table, her chin in her hands, and her eyes glued to Sabira's. She was definitely listening. So the girl went on.

"-I decided to run away to this bridge that I always passed on my daily begging routines. There I decided to… uhm… commit suicide, so to speak."

Lucy gasped and then rapidly apologised.

"Heh… it's okay. But anyway, I jumped into the river, and thought I'd drown sooner or later. It was raining violently, and the current was quite harsh. So instead of drowning I was carried down river, and I washed up on a bank. There I decided that I'd be best off just dying of the cold. But, as I lay there, a lion came up to me. I forget what he said word for word, but I'm pretty sure he told me it wasn't my time to die yet."

Sabira looked up at Lucy, and her eye brows rose. The queen's mouth was wide open, and she finally found the strength to mutter a hushed, "You met Aslan?"

Sabira grinned. "So you know him? He was so nice! I think he brought me here."

Lucy found tears coming to her eyes, and then quickly dabbed at them with a kerchief. "Yes, I know Aslan. My brothers and me know him…. In fact everyone in Narnia knows him. It's just…"

"Your brothers?" Sabira's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, King Peter, and Edmund."

Sabira half smiled. So that solved the puzzle of why the King and Queen didn't sleep together.They were siblings. -.-'

"Oh, uhm… so why are you so sad when hearing about Aslan?"

Lucy looked up at Sabira, but her eyes seemed to gaze past her. Lost in her own thoughts, the Queen began. "No one has seen Aslan for a year now. It may not seem like it, butmy people are at war. I don't know why Peter is so daft! He keeps on going on as if nothing is wrong. The hunt should have been cancelled, but no… he insists that it'll make our people feel more at ease. … Oh Aslan… if only you were here."

Sabira had a look of sympathy befall her face. "I'm sorry. But, where did Aslan go?"

"No, not _where_ did he go, it's _why_ did he go. He told us that he needed to search for the relic that would bring Narnia together."

Lucy looked up at Sabira, "You see… my oldest brother King Peter has been the High King of Narnia for as long as I can remember. And, well, my youngest sibling Edmund became jealous of that fact. I didn't know he felt that he should not be treated like the youngest, nor did I know that he loved the woman that my brother was in love with. Lady Beatrice… It hurts me to say that this war is waging because of her."

Tears brimmed the Queen's eyes. "Beatrice came up from the South one day, and she set everyone a daze with her beauty and her charm. My brother Peter became besotted with her, as did Edmund and the half of the men and creatures here without wives or lovers. I thought she was a sweet woman that needed a home… but deep down she had evil plans brewing in her heart. She wanted to divide Narnia, and that she did. She turned my brothers against each other, and Peter, being the High King, demanded that Lady Beatrice be his wife."

Lucy dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief. "Never had I seen the two of them act that way. Never. And then one night, Beatrice disappeared, along with Edmund, and the men and creatures that did not have lover's of their own." Lucy looked up at Sabira, "I don't know what kind of treachery she has up her sleeve, but it seems to me she is an evil witch thats sole plan is to take over Narnia."

Sabira's mouth was wide open. "That's horrible."

Lucy nodded, "Yes, it is horrible, and you know what is even more horrid? The fact that she has sent this dragon of hers to intimidate us. It watches our gates, and makes sure that no one leaves or enters. Today though, it wasn't to be seen anywhere until you came, and that's why King Peter decided to carry on with the hunt, because our food rations were low, and he wanted to keep the people calm by giving them a feast to remember."

Sabira nodded at those words. "He seems nice."

Lucy looked up at Sabira and smiled.

"Do you like my brother?"

Sabira was taken aback by those words.Enough soit caused her to fall off her chair. "Ow… uh, I wouldn't go that far. I only met him once, and well, sorry to say this but I don't exactly find King's to have amazing characteristics. Well, not back home that is."

Lucy giggled. "Yes, the King and Queen of England aren't that dainty now are they?"

Sabira's eye brows rose as she brought herself to her feet. "How do you know about England?"

Lucy stood up, and pushed her chair in. "That is because me and my brothers were born there."

Sabira found herself beam with delight. "So you're not born here! You mean you're just like me and you come from Earth? Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!"

Lucy laughed, "Yes, awesome indeed."

Before Sabira could respond to the Queen's words, the door to Lucy's chamber swung open.

"The King has returned M'lady! The entire hunt made it back safely!"

Lucy clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful news." Turning to Sabira, she piped, "Let us go and meet them... Together."

Slipping her arm through a nook in Sabira's, the Queen led the pair down the stairs and through the hallways, until they broke out into the light of the sun and stood on top of the stairs that led into the castle. The gate had opened, and the men that were a part of the hunt were pouring into the courtyard, the King at their head. Lucy leaned towards Sabira, and then whispered, "Make sure to tell me what you think of him after he comes to meet us now. I bet your views will all change."

Sabira laughed.

'_As if._'

Lucy dropped the arm of Sabira as her creatures in waiting came to surround her.

The King dismounted his steed and was met by Repicheep who motioned up the stairs to where Lucy and Sabira were standing. If Sabira hadn't known any better she would have suspected that Repicheep was saying something about her because the King turned to gaze at her, and their eyes met.

Sabira blinked, and then quickly avoided his gaze.

Peter turned a slight shade of pink and pretended not tonotice Sabira as he began his royal trek up the stairs, followed by a vast amount of forest animals and knights. He bowed before Lucy, his soft brown locks falling in front of his eyes. He then looked up at the Queen and noticed she was crying.

"Why do you weep Lucy?" He stood up, his beautiful armor glimmering in the intense radiance of the sun.

"I weep, dear Peter, because I was afraid of losing you." Lucy's voice was barely above a whisper. She held a kerchief to her nose, and let the tears freely fall from her eyes.

Peter put out his hand and wiped them away. He then ruffled the Queen's light hair, and whispered something only she could hear.

The men behind Peter began to cheer something about the High King being valiant and unconquerable. The rest of the citizens who had seemed so utterly worried before joined in. A brilliant wave of voices lifted up through the walls of the Castle and around the Courtyard.

Sabira found herself smiling again. Peter had royal subjects that truly loved him. Perhaps he wasn't a half-bad King.

Something brushed her shoulder and Sabira looked to her right. The King had situated himself between her and Lucy, and he held up his hand in order to stop his people from chanting.

"My dear friends," he exclaimed. "Tonight we shall all feast like Kings, and leave our worries behind. Let us sit down and assuage our fears, and ball like we did in the days before 'her' arrival."

Cheers lifted up into the air again.

"LONG LIVE KING PETER!" The words repeated themselves over and over again, and then the King waved once more, and then turned around.

Before he moved off into the castle though, he leaned his head in Sabira's direction and breathed softly in her ear, "That dress looks nice on you." Then he disappeared into the castle, followed by a troop of animals and knights; leaving Sabira behind blushing while Lucy came in to ask her what she thought of her brother.

"He's an agreeable man." Sabira looked at Lucy'sface and then the both of them laughed.

* * *

Hope ye like! (And when King Peter said 'before her arrival' he meant Beatrice not Sabira.

Yay! (Next chapter promises to be better! Some intense stuff is coming up.)

3 Divya


	5. Merriment

Yeah it's been quite a while guys. But believe me I had this written years ago I proofread it today and realized how much I like this story, so I have found time to update! Hopefully people still read this. It's going to get better from here ;)**  
_ R/R_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
_Merriment_

"Ow!" Sabira whirled around and exclaimed. "That hurt Lucy! Oh… I mean, my Queen!"

Lucy laughed. "Don't call me your Queen. I'm nothing of the like. Lucy is fine."

The girl then grabbed onto the back of Sabira's dress again and pulled it tight, before having one of her little helpers zip it up.

"LUCY! How do you bear these stupid contraptions!"

Lucy let out a laugh. "It's not a contraption, it's a dress, a very formal one, that looks dazzlingly fine on you I must add."

Sabira sighed before pulling up her skirt and dragging her feet over to the nearest mirror in Lucy's room. As she gazed at herself she had to admit though, Lucy was right. The dress she wore now was fabulous. It was black in color, with silver embroidery. The upper part of the dress was strapless, but there were sleeves that connected from just below her shoulders to the top of her dress (directly above her breasts), and flowed down her arms and flared outwards. Also there were petit star-like designs on the top part of the dress. Atop the skirt there was a silver belt that circled around Sabira's waist and fell curling down the side of her skirt. There were two layers of cloth, on the top there were stars on black mesh, and underneath was a silver layer of intricately folded silk.

Sabira loved it.

Turning around she grinned at Lucy. The queen grinned back.

"We are truly going to look fantastic for this feast!"

"Indeed. Now it's my turn to get dressed, and then we get to pick out jewelry and get our hair done up."

Sabira laughed. "And make-up! You're going to need a lot of it to fix up your hag-like face."

Lucy fumed. "Now that was uncalled for!" And then both girls giggled.

The laughter of both Sabira and Lucy seemed to carry through the whole palace, and the mood for the evening for both ladies was set. So on went the jokes and kind compliments, until the start of the ball.

----- ------- ------ ------

"Is he already sitting down?"

Sabira hid behind Lucy as they peeked into the huge hall that the feast was being held in. People were dancing on the ball floor, and tables were situated every which way. At the head of everything there was a heightened area on which there were located two magnificent thrones. The King occupied one. Beside him stood the knight that had kindly donated Evon to Sabira and Repicheep. In other words, Sir Khalid, the first person Sabira had met in Narnia. He was dressed up nicely and his intense green eyes seemed to be wandering the hall, searching for someone.

"Are you admiring Peter?" Lucy whispered jokingly at Sabira.

The girl pulled herself away from her thoughts and then giggled nervously. "Erm, I was just, uh… um…"

"Oh dear, no need to get so worked up!" Lucy let out a laugh before turning to the congregation of royal servants that held up her trailing dress. "Are we ready my dear friends?"

The bunch of forest creatures piped 'yes', their make-up dabbed faces lighting up.

"Well then… let us-"

"Wait Lucy!" Sabira turned to the Queen. "Why don't I just go and take a seat somewhere in the hall, and erm… then you can go in."

Lucy's face lowered in dismay. "But weren't you going to enter with us and take a seat beside me with Peter?"

Sabira's eye brows lifted. "I don't think that'd be proper. I don't even know what Peter thinks of me, and I've had enough attention to last me a life-time."

The Queen nodded. "Well then, I'll wait for you to enter first. Go on. The music has stopped, and the route to the tables is clear."

Sabira took a deep breath and daintily touched the side of her hair. It was done up so beautifully. Shimmering dark curls fell down over her shoulders, and a single bun of hair was clipped up on the back of her head which was ultimately held together by a silver tiara. Jewelry wise, she had on a dark choker, and small silver stud earrings. Her face didn't need make-up. It was pale, and her eyes were the same sharp green in color they had always been.

Taking a deep breath and picking up her skirts, she walked past the curtains that someone had pulled open for her and down the pathway that led to the King. She made sure to not look up.

'Make it to Peter, and bow. Make it to Peter, and bow.' Those were the simple directions she had to follow. Soon she stood before the King's raised dais and still looking at the ground she began to bow. She abruptly stopped herself. 'Not bow! Curtsey!'

In mid-bow she pulled herself back up and shifted her hold on her skirts before rustling her dress as she ducked down in something that resembled a curtsey.

After she had finished her formalities to Peter, she looked up at the King, and Khalid. Both had very weird looks on their faces. Well not 'weird' so to speak, but unusual in the fact that they made Sabira want to avoid their gaze. Their eyes looked thoroughly intoxicated.

Peter slowly stood up, and acted as if he wanted to say something. The music began playing again, and the noise in the hall picked up. Sabira still stood at the foot of the platform, but Peter didn't make a move, and so the girl slowly retreated. 'One step back, two steps back, and then tur-'

"M'lady."

The girl stopped in mid-turn. The voice that spoke seemed familiar, but it wasn't that of the King's. Turning her head she noticed that Khalid had come down off the platform (for his place had been replaced by another knight), and now he stood beside her. "May I escort you to a table?"

Sabira didn't know what to say. Khalid's face was so sincere. His green eyes looked into hers with such reverence. She couldn't refuse.

"Certainly." The girl's voice came out unusually polite. Khalid put out his arm, and Sabira grasped it lightly.

He then led her to a table at the far side of the hall, away from most of the dancing and noise. Pillars lined the side of the ballroom that they had entered. Behind the pillars was situated the night sky. Stairs led down into a garden where many couples were taking a stroll in the crisp evening under the moon.

Khalid let go of Sabira's hand and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. He then sat down opposite her. A mouse came by with drinks and Khalid pulled two glasses off its tray and handed one to Sabira.

"May I be honored with knowing your name, M'lady?"

Sabira's gaze returned to Khalid's face and she found her heart beating madly. "Sabira. My name is Sabira."

Khalid leaned back in his chair as if getting to know her name exhilarated him. "Well then, I declare a toast to your beauty and your well being." He held out his glass and touched it to Sabira's. He then began to take a few sips, his eyes not leaving Sabira even as he drank. In fact they seemed to be latched onto her in a way that was most peculiar.

The girl tipped her glass to her lips, but couldn't bring herself to drink the fluid in it. Sitting with Khalid was too much. Her heart wouldn't lessen its beating. Those eyes of his… just by looking at her, they seemed to stir something up within her. Abruptly she took a sip. The drink was strong but she managed to pretend that she liked it and took another sip. Soon she had finished drinking the entire glass.

Never had she drank something like it. She began to feel dizzy, and then stood up abruptly.

"What is it my lady?"

The girl looked at Khalid, but couldn't find words to speak to him. "I…I…"

"Would you like to dance?"

Sabira nodded dumbly. She was led away by Khalid, onto the dance floor, where the music was playing loudly. People danced joyously around them and slowly Khalid came close to her and held onto her waist. The pair began to twirl with the music, Sabira being led by her knight.

Through the corner of her eyes Sabira saw Peter. He was still sitting atop his grand chair, but for once his face didn't hold a smile. It was sour… could it be with jealousy? Sabira felt bad, but then she looked up into the face of Khalid and lost all her worries.

It seemed to her that they had danced all night and she enjoyed every last bit of it. Especially being close to him… so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Sabira giggled lightly, before placing her head on Khalid's shoulder. The knight's body went rigid for a second, and then eased. And the two kept dancing.

Soon, after everyone had eaten, the toasts to the King and Queen had been made, and even the drunks had swung off to bed; Khalid led Sabira to her chamber. She had gotten drunk for the first time, and it did affect her quite a bit. She couldn't answer Khalid straight, but nodding and shaking her head seemed to do the trick.

She managed to tell him where her chamber was, and he led her to it.

* * *

Ooooh, they're both going to Sab's bedroom. WHAT NOW? 

Read on to find out ;)


	6. Dark Plan

**Chapter 6**  
_Dark Plan_

Sabira opened the door to her room, and then waved Khalid in. "It's… big… ain't it?" The girl twirled around in her candle lit room, and fell to the ground. Khalid shut the door behind him and came to assist her.

Pulling her up into his arms, he walked towards her bed and laid her down, her head being gently cushioned by many pillows. "I think you should rest."

Sabira nodded. "Yeas… And you - hic should too."

Khalid nodded, and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Would you like me to remove your jewelry?"

Sabira stopped pulling at her necklace and nodded at Khalid. The knight pulled her up from her position on the bed and lay her head down in his lap. Slowly he removed her necklace, and then her earrings. Then he began undoing her hair. Pulling the tiara out he laid it on the table beside Sabira's bed. Then the knight trailed his hand through her dark locks, and traced his fingers softly across her cheek.

Sabira pulled her hand up to stop him, but he gently pushed it away. She lifted herself up on his lap, and then blinked before trying to move away. "Sabira…"

The girl bit her lips as she looked into the face of Khalid. Her heart began beating madly again.

"I… Khalid… I…"

"Shh…"

The knight trailed his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and then bent his perfect face down over hers. Sabira managed to pull her hands up and drag them through his hair as his lips touched her cheek, and then her other cheek, and then her lips… "Stop… please stop," and then…

A rap could be heard on the door of Sabira's room. Khalid didn't notice it. He kept on kissing Sabira, harder, and harder each time. Sabira didn't know what to do, so her grip tightened on the knight's hair. He still didn't react. And then the door creaked open. Sabira saw a figure standing in the doorway… upside-down. Khalid had her head dipped down, while he caressed her neck.

"I… I'm so sorry." The shocked voice of Peter stammered. The king seemed taken aback, and it took him a few moments to register what he was seeing. His face grew bitter, and then his eyes fell to the floor before he shut the door harshly behind himself.

Sabira whimpered before she managed to pull very hard on Khalid's hair, and this time he muttered a curse, and loosened his grip on her.

"Why didn't you hic stop?!" Tears brimmed Sabira's eyes, though Khalid seemed very pleased with himself.

"I take it, you don't really know who I am, dearest."

Sabira's eyebrows rose as Khalid untangled himself from her and lay her down against the many pillows situated before her headboard. Slinking up to lie beside her, his arms around her still, Khalid whispered gently, beneath her ear, letting his voice creep down her neck, "It's me… the one that Peter loves…"

Sabira tried to pull away from Khalid. "Don't … touch…m-"

Khalid placed his finger on her lips, and then rolled up, and over her. Aggressively, he pressed his whole body down against hers. "Just listen, my precious one."

Sabira began to whimper. Even though she wasn't fully sober, she knew what was going on and she didn't like it in the least.

"If I take it correctly and Lucy has been true to me, you know of Beatrice? Hm?"

Sabira nodded from underneath Khalid. The knight sneered, and then slowly pressed his lips against hers. "There, that's a good lass…"

"So, you know that Beatrice came and intoxicated Edmund, and lots of other men and beasts, and then took them away?" Another forced nod. "And you also know that she sent a dragon of hers up from the South to guard the gate to Cair Paravel? Hm?" Sabira nodded, while trying to fight back tears and at the same time remain conscious. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Well my darling… I am Beatrice, I am Khalid, and I am the dragon."

Sabira's eyes widened and she managed to squeak, "Wh- How?"

Khalid pulled himself up and off of Sabira. "This is how…" He shut his eyes, and whispered something. His body began to melt, and Sabira managed to squeak again in fright as his melted body re-materialized into a woman; a beautiful woman with jet-black hair, like Khalid's, and dazzling green eyes. She was clothed in white entirely.

Like a snake she glided in to rest her head at the nape of Sabira's neck. "My darling Sabira… how pretty you are… so very pretty."

Sabira tried pushing Beatrice away. "Leave-me-alone…"

Beatrice pulled her head up. "Oh, my dear, but I can't! I must take you with me… For I heard that Aslan was looking for the relic, the beacon of light that would bring an end to my plans, and he brought you. So put two and two together, and you get…"

Sabira took a moment to think. Her brain hurt… if that was at all possible. "Relic? Aslan brought me?" It took the girl a few more seconds to figure out what Beatrice meant. "I'm… I will put an end to your plans?" Her voice reeked of confusion.

"Yes, my dove, yes. You are that one shard of glass that lies in my path. And now that I have you in my grasp, I can do anything… for I ruined the means of you being here. Just now that is."

Sabira's eye brows creased. "The means… of me being here-?"

Beatrice nodded and whispered softly, "Yes, the meaning of you coming here was to give Peter someone to love. He refuses to accept any of the countless number of ladies he's met already, but you you're different. You are like him and his sister and brother. You come from that world, and he liked you… oh but now… now he thinks that you and I are together. So boo hoo… Peter has no one. Therefore my beauty will still work on him. I can intoxicate him like I have before, and then Narnia stands no chance. Without a High King, and without the Queen -for Lucy is in love with dear Khalid- victory will soon be mine!"

Letting out a saddened sigh, Beatrice added, "Look what you've done Sabira… you've doomed this place instead of making things better. Be sure that Lucy will hate you now that she knows that you've invited Khalid into your room."

Sabira fought back tears, and summoned all her energy as she pulled herself up and slapped Beatrice across the face. "No…" She said through tears. "You're lying… I can't… you can't… "

"Oh but 'I' can…" Beatrice hissed at Sabira. The woman's eyes seemed to dilate as slits appeared in the place of her pupils. "I can do anything I want… and right now, I want to take over Narnia and I want you to help me. Believe me, I can and will make anything possible."

And then Beatrice melted away, and reformed into Khalid, who smiled down at Sabira.

"So my dear, shall we continue from where we left off?"

Sabira shielded herself and shook her head, as Khalid swooped down upon her. Like a snake over a cowering mouse… ready to tear at its flesh.

---- ----

Can you guess who Beatrice is a descendent from? The character comes up in the Silver Chair.

But I can't tell you right now. You have to wait to find out

Hope you're enjoying it so far!

Love,  
Divya

P.S. Sorry for taking so lonng to update! Forgive me :(


End file.
